Leaving a Cold Life
by Skylander
Summary: Hirika was trapped in four walls but when she leaves her cold life, will she really be free? Or will she just be trapped in her heart instead of in a room? And why are the police after her and Zagart?


**Leaving a Cold Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters damn it you all know by now that I 'stole' Rei. -' And here's another beyblade fic by, Moi. Hope you like it! It's a bit darker than my others..**

**Chapter One; And Darkness Comes**

**Hirika sat in her cell-like room, there were no bars but the floor was stone. Her bunk bed was a thin metal frame with sharp edges. The sheets an ugly beige color and she had not extra blankets, though it was freezing down there in the current month of December. Hirika's pillow was musty and there were new and old bloodstains on the old worn pillowcase. The room was cold and the only light came from a dimming 40-watt yellowed light bulb. The time was eight p.m. and the light would go off at nine, not to be turned on again until six p.m. the next evening, as it always was. The door to her room was a black steel bolt door that had one small peek hole, only allowing the outside to look in. Hirika wore a long sleeved tattered white T-shirt. It had a v-collar and the shirt had bloodstains on and black paint chips from the walls. Hirika's bloodied T-shirt seemed to hold dry blood as did her ripped dirt gray baggy pants that seemed to be a teenage boy's pants. Her feet were covered in a pair of black and white ripped and blood stained sneakers. Hirika's hair looked to black in the room but in the light it was visible to be a dark midnight navy blue with a few dark silvery purple streaks that blended in at the moment. Her eyes were a celestial bluish purple with a silvery gold rim and black around the iris. Her delicately shaped nose had dry blood under it, above her upper lip., her lips were fully shaped but looked like they had been bitten back many a times to keep from crying. Her long eyelashes were wet with tears and below her left eye ran a diagonal cut, on her cheek bones were bruises and all about her face were minor scratches and cuts. All four walls were a dark sleek black though the pain was scrapped and chipped off in some places. The bolted door had a couple of indents in it where three were evident blood stains. The beaten up and cold (temp. wise not personality --) sixteen year old girl in the room was the adopted daughter and biological niece of Dr.Zagart. Her room was in the long corridor under his house. Zeo didn't know about her, though she had watched him often when he had been built. When she had a room with a small window. Hirika was waiting for nine to roll along; her friends were going to help her out of this 'prison'. 8:30 came and Hirika now stood waiting for what came every night at this time since Zagart's real son had died. The door was unlocked and opened slowly then the Scientist walked in, a cold gleam in his eyes. Suddenly, Zagart walked swiftly to Hirika and wrapped his right had around her slim and elegant neck, hoisting her into the air. The teenager gasped and Zagart tightened his grip a bit. The girl struggled and after Zagart got his satisfaction from the girl's pain, he violently threw her against the wall. Hirika had a red grip mark around her neck that would later on bruise. Zagart menacingly went after his adopted daughter pushing her up against the wall and hitting her head hard against it. Hirika tried to grab at the wall as she slid down but the hit to her head made her disoriented. Black paint came off the walls as she had tried to claw her way back up and the paint chips fell onto her shirt. She then staggered up and was backhanded across her face, the girl had then grabbed Zagart's wrist, preventing his next blow, but Zagart just smirked. Hirika threw a fist his way though he just caught it and busted her knuckles, and they began to bleed.**

**"You try this every night, to fight back and defend yourself, but every night you lose. Stop trying to protect yourself you…murderer." His words cut Hirika deeply though she heard them every night. Zagart then reeled his niece in; pulling her towards him with her first that he'd caught and threw her behind his back. Hirika was thrown into the door, her left shoulder hitting the sharp door knob, making Hirika curl up a little as her back thrashed into the door-making another indent. The back of her left shoulder tore open the skin, broken and the blood spilling, contributing to the stains of her wounds to the door. Hirika felt herself be picked up by the front of her shirt, Zagart with all his strength flung her forward into the bunk bed. Her head was cut on the sharp edge of the metal frame. Blood seeped from her scalp, running down her face, down her right brown, all the way down her chin, down her neck, and onto her shirt. Zagart looked at his watch, seeing it was 8:57; he went up to Hirika giving her two final blows with his right steeled toe boot. One kick directly to her stomach, the other to her right side ribcage. Hirika sat up with an expression of extreme pain as she keeled over, holding her stomach and coughing up blood (a/n: Boy there's a lot of blood Xx).**

**Zagart turned and left a satisfied smirk on his face as he locked the door behind him. The glowing hands of his watch read; 9:00 as he made his way to the technical first floor of the house. A girl with dark brown hair and blood red streaks and tips watched from a tree, her hazel eyes peering into the window as Zagart retired to his room. Her eyes held anger as she saw him. The teenage girl wore; a black baby T-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a gray trench coat. On her hip was a gun holster, holding a blank shot loaded shotgun, having only floor blank shots. In the inside pocket of her trench coat the girl known as Aunyl, carried two beyblades. An all black one and an all-dark midnight navy blue one. One was hers and the other was Hirika's. Aunyl jumped out of the tree, landing in a semi-crouched position. She entered through the basement doors behind the house, making her way to Hirika's door in the middle of the dark corridor. As soon as Zagart had reached out of the basement floor, Hirika's light had automatically turned off and she was left in the dark once more.**

**Aunyl paused outside Hirika's door, holding the key to it. The girl's breath was uneven but quiet as she silently turned the lock and opened the door. Hirika's eyes glimmered, frozen in place as she watched the doorknob turn. Blood still ran down her face a bit, and the blood from her scalp was beginning to dry, her hair matting against it. Her celestial eyes widened with fear as the shadowy figure entered but a dim light glowed from somewhere upon them and Hirika out a sight of relief. Aunyl held a small flashlight next to her gun holster and her hazel eyes showed worry as they examined the bloody 'prisoner' and friend, Hirika.**

**"Come on Hirika, let's get out quick, before Zagart finds out and," Aunyl said motioning for her friend to follow her out of the room, but Hirika still stood frozen in her place. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked to the doorway, and behind her friend. Aunyl slowly turned around, there Zagart stood behind her and put his hand coldly on her shoulder.**

**"And teaches Hirika another lesson on what happens when she tries escaping?" He said finishing Aunyl's statement. Aunyl had been Hirika's friend before Zagart's son died this is how she knew the isolated girl. Zagart had tried to prevent the two from being friends but nothing had worked, though now he had caught them red handed.**

**Aunyl quickly spun around knocking his hand away, bringing out her gun and aiming it right between his eyes. "Move bastard, or I'll shoot."**

**Zagart looked to Aunyl, hiding the intimidation he felt. "Would you really have the guts to shoot me? In my own home?" He asked scathingly, keeping his place.**

**Aunyl gave a cold laugh then pressed the gun against where she'd been pointing it. "We both know the answer to this, Zagart." She then turned her head to look at Hirika and said sternly, yet with affection. "Run, and run fast. Don't stop until you reach where you need to be." Zagart had taken a step back but Aunyl kept close on him as her friend to ran to the door.**

**"Hirika!" The celestial eyed girl paused as she heard her name and looked to Aunyl. "Don't forget this" Aunyl threw her, her beyblade. "It's time you had it back." Hirika caught it giving a grateful look to Aunyl before turning and running down the dark corridor. She ran out the hall and into the first floor of the house, jumping out an open window. Hirika held her side as she ran, a look of anguish on her face though her eyes held determination. It had started to get windy outside and Hirika's ragged clothing did not prevent her from becoming chilled to the bone in the frosty night of December.**

**At the airport a girl with sea blue-green hair that reached her elbows and had crystal mauve eyes stood outside. She wore a sky blue shirt and white cargo pants. The girl seemed to be about Hirika and Aunyl's age and her name was; Maeyana. She glanced nervously down at her watch then down the road, pulling her green coat against her more tightly. "Please let this work. Please Hirika, be okay." She whispered, the frost nipping at her breath.**

**Hirika ran sluggishly now as it had been fifty-five minutes of non-stop sprinting, her injuries were pushing her to the limit. She'd run thirteen miles and passed her fourteenth mile as she ran up to the airport were Maeyana spotted her and ran over to meet her and support her to help Hirika stand up. "Oh Hirika! I hate Zagart for doing this to you! You can barely keep yourself breathing! I know you're in a lot of pain, but we need to hurry! You have five minutes to sneak on the plane, before they bring it to the gate to wait for boarding passengers. My Dad won't notice you hiding on there, promise."**

**Maeyana's father was a personal pilot to the BBA, and always let his daughter and friends tour the planes and such. Maeyana knew Hirika from being friends with Zeo, though as mentioned he knew nothing of his cousin. Maeyana did because while exploring the house while waiting for Zeo to come home one day she found the corridor and had been searching about it and while exploring down there she'd found Hirika's room, the two had been friends ever since. Now the two teenage girls ran through the heated airport and after going to a hanger down on the field, they boarded a royal blue and green striped BBA plan that had a busted beyblade painted on the tail with 'BB' under it.**

**Hirika on the plane now, with the help of Mae was hidden in an overhead compartment. She was cramped in there though she curled up as much as possible. The searing pain in her did not cease either. Mae looked to her friend lovingly as she spoke her last words to her for the moment. "We'll meet you there. Remember keep on the low and Aunyl and I will find you." With that Hirika whispered her good-bye to her friend as she closed the compartment door.**

**About two hours later, Hirika had fallen asleep in the compartment, her beyblade clutched in her left hand. Five guys had boarded the plane, all part of the BladeBreakers team. Luckily for the sleeping Hirika she was toward the back of the plane while the passengers stayed on the front of the plane. About thirteen hours later the bloody Hirika awoke to an announcement.**

**"We are now arriving two hours outside of Hong Kong, China. And will be landing here, next to the White Tigers Village. Your destination please buckle up and put your seats up right, don't forget to put up your trays and thank you for flying with BBA Air." After landing Hirika waited half an hour before crawling out of the compartment and falling down into the aisle. She was still bleeding lightly and she pocketed her beyblade before wobbly standing up and supporting herself on the seat. Hirika had thought the plane to be empty but a Chinese teen was just getting his stuff together, he had long raven black hair tied in a white wrap, his bangs held a bluish tint and he had golden eyes. He appeared to be 17 and wore Chinese attire. It was apparent he was a Neko-Jin and a beyblader as he was on this plane and held his beyblade in his right palm.**

**Thinking he heard something the neko was about to turn around but a voice shouted, making him go back to facing the front of the plane. "Rei! Hurry up!" The voice shouted from outside the plane.**

**"Coming! Sheesh!" Rei called back as he slung his backpack over his left shoulder and turned to walk off the plane. Hirika ran and hid as she saw him turning again and after she was sure they were all gone, she got off the plane and gasped. She saw the small White Tigers Village. But instead of the usually quiet and peaceful scenery there were many beyblade teams gathered and stadiums were set up about the place, even a TV crew was there.**

**"Mother I came here to run and hide from Zagart…This town was your quiet home that you said I could always look to, but now what do I do? I'll be caught and thrown back into the darkness once more." She whispered, now walking to a cluster of trees, out of the way of everyone.**

A/N: Okay, Skylander here. And I just want to say, I've totally been disappointed. I had gotten seven reviews when this fic had first been posted before I went to delete everything and start over. Thank you for the one review though. Anyways, okay, I told you I would leave if I didn't start getting more respect and such. So far that's not happening, so I'm giving this story one last shot, and if my once loyal readers fail to recognize me, I'm going to have to call it quits.


End file.
